1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an electric motor or generator (motor/generator), depending on the mode of operation of the subject device (a motor taking in current during operation and a generator out-putting current during operation), and to suitable systems and uses for the subject motor/generator. The subject motor/generator has an improved efficiency of operation over traditional motors/generators. More specifically, the subject invention is a dual rotational motor that comprises an electric motor/generator in which both the armature and the stator rotate during operation. Generally, the subject motor/generator is suspended or supported by support means, wherein an armature shaft or axle is attached to and extends from an armature of the motor/generator and a stator coupling means is attached to and extends from a stator of the subject motor/generator. Both the armature and the stator rotate, in opposite directions in the subject invention, thereby accessing torsional forces normally lost by utilizing traditional motor/generator mounts that prevent the stator from rotating.
2. Description of Related Art
For a traditional motor, the outside/surrounding motor housing is stationary, as is the “stator” within the housing. The stator is usually affixed to the housing. An internal “rotor” is attached to a shaft or axle that rotates during operation (in one version of a standard motor the rotor may be termed the “armature”). Thus, the armature shaft/axle extends out from the stationary motor housing and rotates when electrical current is applied to the motor (the armature rotates within the stationary stator). The history of electric motors is extensive and one version is found at www.sparkmuseum.com/MOTORS.HTM.